Conventionally, the development of a business program has been performed based on unified consideration given to screens and input/output data, function division of the program, the structure of the program, data items of a database, and the like. Thus, simultaneous and parallel design of one business program has been impossible, and when the scale of the business program becomes large, a development period has often become long. Besides, when the change and addition of the specifications are performed, an overall review becomes necessary, and an increase in examination time and an increase in correction time have occurred.
In order to solve the problems as stated above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,634 discloses a technique to reduce an amount of feedback after a program is manufactured, by displaying a screen in a similar manner as in actual program execution, and verifying the program, in a program design process prior to a program manufacturing process of a transaction routine, and to also make program generation efficient, by inheriting design data from the design process to the program manufacturing process.
However, in the technique disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent, the individual business routines must be created on the basis of the automatically inherited design data, and when the program is created simultaneously in parallel, omission in program creation may occur. Besides, because the transfer of input data at the execution of the program is performed through an ID decided at the time of design, when a correction is performed later, a person other than the designer cannot easily understand it.